harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock (AWL)
Rock (ロック''Rokku'') is a character in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition, and Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life. He is also one of the eligible bachelors to court in Another Wonderful Life. Being one of the youngest people in Forget-Me-Not-Valley (before your character arrives) at the age of 22, Rock doesn't have a lot of people to relate to. He will often complain that the village is boring, and is always aiming to be the "life of the party." His parents Tim and Ruby often worry that their son will go nowhere in life, as Rock refuses to work or take any responsibility. A carefree individual, Rock uses most of his time travelling to various parts of the valley, trying to keep busy. One of the only villagers close to his age is Lumina who you can see him with frequently. The two are close friends, and their relationship will blossom over time. Rock rarely wakes up before noon, and is up until late hours of the night. Usually, agreeing with his far-fetched ideas, being a good listener, and making a mean dish every once in a while will get you pretty far with Rock. His diary can be found in his bedroom at the Inner Inn where he lives. Rock is the easiest bachelor to impress, but also ages the fastest. In the Special Edition, he will give you the "Autumn Flower Bud" record if you befriend him. 'Schedule' Before marriage, Rock likes to sleep in late and gets up around noon. He always spends an hour in his room before going downstairs. He'll usually loom around the Inn for a bit longer before leaving to roam the valley. On sunny days, he usually wanders up to the spring and spends time along the river. When it gets dark, Rock will lay down at the beach or under a tree and look up at the sky. He goes to bed late, usually after 11pm. If it's raining out, Rock will usually go to the Villa instead to go and see Lumina. After marriage, Rock's sleep schedule changes. He will always wake up around 6am and goes to bed no later than 11pm. He doesn't work or do much around the farm, but prefers instead to go out and walk around the valley. Even with his care free lifestyle he does return home at a decent time and insists that your son get to bed no later than 9pm every night. 'Gifts' NOTE: Like many characters in the Wonderful Life series, Rock will not accept gifts at a certain time. This is at approximately 9:00 P.M., when he is laying under one of the huts at the beach. 'Heart Events' 1 Heart Event When Rock has one heart, this scene can be triggered by walking in front of the Inner Inn on a sunny day. You'll see Rock and Lumina standing on the pathway. Rock wants to hang out, but she doesn't feel like it and goes back to the Villa. After seeing you, he asks if you'd like to hang out with him instead. If you accuse him of hitting on you, Rock will insist that he wasn't hitting on you but just wants a friend that he can hang out with. He asks if you think he's a guy who would try to pick women up. If you try and ask him exactly that he wants, he'll tell you that this place is boring and offers to take you somewhere a bit more exciting. The two of you go to the Turtle Pond. When you arrive, you see the turtle out of the pond and standing frozen. Rock automatically assumes that the turtle is dead. He starts to go on a wild rant kids and accuses Hugh of killing the turtle! With his back turned, he doesn't notice the turtle move away from him. You decide to leave, leaving Rock alone to ramble to himself. Note: Can be triggered in Spring on a sunny day by walking in front of the Inner Inn. ---- 2 Heart Event ---- 3 Heart Event ---- 4-Heart Event ---- Proposal 'Aging' *Rock is one of the fastest characters to age. *Rock will start to age by the second chapter, where he starts to get gray hair. He will start to develop gray hair faster then any other bachelor. It can be noted that most of the other characters in the valley do not start to age until later chapters. *By the fourth chapter, Rock will develop wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, and will have a full head of gray hair. His eyebrows have also changed color, and his appearance is very old. He will be fully aged by the third chapter, although his personality never changes. Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Characters Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Bachelors